Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine, which is provided on the upper surface thereof with a detergent dispenser which includes a dispenser cover for opening and closing the detergent dispenser.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine can be a drying apparatus for drying laundry, a washing apparatus for washing laundry and the like. The washing machine, and in particular, the washing apparatus, uses detergent and the like to wash laundry. To accomplish this, the washing apparatus is typically provided with a detergent dispenser.
Initially, a conventional detergent dispenser is briefly described with reference to an accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional washing machine and a detergent dispenser incorporated in the washing machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional washing machine 10 includes a cabinet 11 defining the appearance of washing machine 10, a tub (not shown), which is disposed in cabinet 11 so as to contain washing water, and a drum 12, which is rotatably disposed in the tub so as to contain and wash laundry introduced thereinto. The washing machine is provided with a detergent dispenser 20, which introduces detergent into drum 12 in order to improve the effectiveness with which laundry is washed.
Detergent dispenser 20 typically includes a drawer-type detergent receiver 22, which is partially drawn in the forward direction of washing machine 10. In operation, detergent is put into drawn detergent receiver 22, and detergent receiver 22 is mounted into detergent dispenser 20.
In other words, detergent dispenser 20 includes detergent receiver 22, and detergent introduced into detergent receiver 22 is supplied together with washing water to the tub or drum, which is a space for washing laundry.
To introduce detergent into detergent dispenser 20 of conventional washing machine 10, detergent dispenser 20 is maintained in state of being drawn outward from washing machine 10, and a user lifts a detergent container and introduces detergent into detergent dispenser.
Since detergent must be introduced into detergent dispenser 20 while detergent dispenser 20 is in the state of being drawn out from the front face of washing machine 10, a user has to introduce the detergent into detergent dispenser 20 while lifting the detergent container or while maintaining the spout of the detergent container on detergent dispenser 20.
However, when a user introduces the detergent into detergent dispenser 20 while lifting the detergent container, a user has to exert a great deal of force to lift up the detergent container, thereby being inconvenient to the user. Meanwhile, when a user introduces the detergent into detergent dispenser 20 while maintaining the spout of the detergent container on detergent dispenser 20, there is a problem in that detergent dispenser 20 may break due to the weight of the detergent container.
Furthermore, in the case of conventional detergent dispenser 20, detergent dispenser 20 must be drawn out from washing machine 10 in order to introduce the detergent. Accordingly, in order to allow detergent dispenser 20 to be drawn out from washing machine 10, detergent dispenser 20 must be provided on the front face of washing machine 10, thereby restricting the design of the front face of washing machine 10.